pokemonvortexfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Vortex Wiki
Some things to know before Reading this: 1. What is Pokemon Vortex? Pokemon Vortex is an online Pokemon MMORPG Where you can Battle, Find Pokemon,Trade and more! 2. What is this Wiki For? This Wiki is for all of the knowledge that you need to be good at Pokemon Vortex. News! 7/30/09 - Gothic3 here! I have finally started to work on this Website and I hope It will be better than the first Wiki! Since we now moved to a actual Wiki Site I think It will be easier to find the things you need! Pokemon Types! First thing to Know about Pokemon Vortex Pokemon Types There are two Kinds of Types in Pokemon Vortex Normal Types (exp. Fire, Grass, Water) And Special Types that are listed below. Special Pokemon Types There are three Special Type of Pokemon: Shiny, Dark, and Mystic. Each having a special ability. '-Shiny Ability:' 25% more HP (Hit Points/Health). '-Dark Ability: '''25% more Damage (Damage). '-Mystic Ability:''' A chance of Scaring the Defending pokemon (A status Effect) Unfortunately Status Effects don't work on Vortex as of yet I hope they will have it ready in V2. Normal Pokemon Types Heres a Tables of the Weaknesses and Strengths of each Types Image Pokemon Locations * Pokemon Location Positive? *Abra *Absol *Aerodactyl *Aggron *Aipom *Alakazam *Altaria *Amaldo *Ampharos *Anorith *Arbok *Arcanine *Ariados *Aron *Articuno *Azumarill *Azurill *Bagon *Baltoy * Banette * Barboach * Bayleef * Beautifly * Beedrill * Beldum * Bellossom * Bellsprout * Blastoise * Blaziken * Blissey * Breloom * Bulbasaur * Butterfree * Cacnea * Cacturne * Camerupt * Carvanha * Cascoon * Castform * Caterpie * Celebi * Chansey * Charizard * Charmander * Charmeleon * Chikorita * Chimecho * Chinchou * Clamperl * Claydol * Clefable * Clefairy * Cleffa * Cloyster * Combusken * Corphish * Corsola * Cradily * Crawdaunt * Crobat * Croconaw * Cubone * Cyndaquil * Delcatty * Delibird * Deoxys * Dewgong * Diglett * Ditto * Dodrio * Doduo * Donaphan * Dragonair * Dragonite * Dratini * Drowzee * Dugtrio * Dunsparce * Dusclops * Duskull * Dustox * Eevee * Ekans * Electabuzz * Electrike * Electrode * Elekid * Entei * Espeon * Exeggcute * Exeggutor * Exploud * Farfetch'd * Fearow * Feebas * Feraligatr * Flaaffy * Flareon * Flygon * Foretress * Furret * Gardevoir * Gastly * Gengar * Geodude * Girafarig * Glalie * Gligar * Gloom * Golbat * Goldeen * Golduck * Golem * Gorebyss * Granbull * Graveler * Grimer * Groundon * Grovyle * Growlithe * Grumpig * Gulpin * Gyarados * Hariyama * Haunter * Heracross * Hitmonchan * Hitmonlee * Hitmontop * Ho Oh * HootHoot * Hoppip * Horsea * Houndoom * Houndour * Huntail * Hypno * Igglybuff * Illumise * Ivysaur * Jigglypuff * Jirachi * Jolteon * Jumpluff * Jynx * Kabuto * Kabutops * Kadabra * Kakuna * Kangaskhan * Kecleon * Kingdra * Kingler * Kirlia * Koffing * Krabby * Kyogre * Lairon * Lanturn * Lapras * Larvitar * Latias * Latios * Ledian * Ledyba * Lickitung * Lileep * Linoone * Lombre * Lotad * Loudred * Ludicolo * Lugia * Lunatone * Luvdisc * Machamp * Machoke * Machop * Magby * Magcargo * Magikarp * Magmar * Magnemite * Magneton * Makuhita * Manectric * Mankey * Mantine * Mareep * Marill * Marowak * Marshtomp * Masquerain * Mawile * Medicham * Meditite * Meganium * Meowth * Metagross * Metang * Metapod * Mew * Mewtwo * Mightyena * Milotic * Miltank * Minun * Misdreavus * Moltres * Mr. Mime * Mudkip * Muk * Murkrow * Natu * Nidoking * Nidoqueen * Nidoran Female * Nidoran Male * Nidorina * Nidorino * Nincada * Ninetales * Ninjask * Noctowl * Nosepass * Numel * Nuzleaf * Octillery * Oddish * Omanyte * Omastar * Onix * Paras * Parasect * Pelipper * Persian * Phanpy * Pichu * Pidgeot * Pidgeotto * Pidgey * Pikachu * Piloswine * Pineco * Pinsir * Plusle * Politoed * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Poliwrath * Ponyta * Poochyena * Porygon * Porygon * Primeape * Psyduck * Pupitar * Quagsire * Quilava * Quilfish * Raichu * Raikou * Ralts * Rapidash * Raticate * Rattata * Rayquaza * Regice * Regirock * Registeel * Relicanth * Remoraid * Rhydon * Rhyhorn * Roselia * Salamence * Sandshrew * Sandslash * Sapleye * Sceptile * Schuckle * Scizor * Scyther * Seadra * Seaking * Sealeo * Seedot * Seel * Sellow * Sentret * Seviper * Sharpedo * Shedinja * Shelgon * Shellder * Shiftry * Shroomish * Shuppet * Silcoon * Skarmony * Skiploom * Skitty * Slaking * Slakoth * Slowbro * Slowking * Slowpoke * Slugma * Smeargle * Smoochum * Sneazle * Snorlax * Snorunt * Snubbull * Sol * Spearow * Spheal * Spinarak * Spinda * Spoink * Squirtle * Stantler * Starmie * Staryu * Steelix * Sudowoodo * Suicune * Sunflora * Sunkern * Surskit * Swablu * Swalot * Swampert * Swinub * Taillow * Tangela * Tauros * Teddiursa * Tentacool * Tentacruel * Togepi * Togetic * Torchic * Torkoal * Totodile * Trapinch * Treecko * Tropius * Typhlosion * Tyranitar * Tyrogue * Umbreon * Unown * Ursaring * Vaporeon * Venomoth * Venonat * Venusaur * Vibrava * Victreebel * Vigoroth *Vileplume *Volbeat *Voltorb *Vulpix *Wailmer *Wailord *Walrein *Wartortle *Weedle *Weepinbell *Weezing *Whiscash *Whismur *Wigglytuff *Wingull *Woobuffet *Wooper *Wurmple *Wynaut *Xatu *Yanma *Zangoose *Zapdos *Zigzagoon *Zubat Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Vortex Category:Vortex Category:MMORPG Category:Wiki Category:Forums Category:Pikachu Category:Browse